Where's Satsuki?
by seizenber
Summary: Aomine Daiki merasa aneh melewati latihannya tanpa kehadiran Momoi Satsuki yang entah ke mana./ Ficlet may be.


**_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't take any profit and it belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.  
_

**_Warning:_**_Ficlet maybe, typo, OOC, dsb._

* * *

_**Where's Satsuki?**_

_Presented by __**seizenber**_

* * *

Suara decitan langkah-langkah kaki itu berbunyi memenuhi ruang latihan tim basket Touo. Imayoshi hendak men -_shoot_ bola oranye itu ke dalam _ring_ namun lebih dulu dihentikan oleh Daiki yang merebutnya. Dengan gerakannya yang cepat, _ace_ Touo itu akhirnya berhasil mencetak skor untuk kelima kalinya.

Permainan kembali berlanjut, namun kali ini Daiki minta diberi waktu untuk istirahat. Hal itu tentu mengundang banyak pertanyaan di kepala teman-teman setimnya. Walaupun dulu Daiki memang malas latihan, tetapi mereka tahu sejak kalah melawan Seirin di _Winter Cup_ kemarin membuat Daiki berubah menjadi Daiki yang _dulu_.

Daiki mendudukkan diri di atas kursi panjang khusus pemain. Ia melirik ke sampingnya dan tak menemukan siapapun. Biasanya _dia_ akan memberinya botol minuman atau handuk.

"Oi," Daiki memanggil Sakurai yang kebetulan lewat di depannya, "Di mana Satsuki?"

Belum apa-apa Sakurai sudah membungkuk minta maaf, "_Summimasen, summimasen_, Momoi-_san_ izin ke kamar mandi dan aku tidak mencegahnya. _Summimasen, summimasen_!"

"Hah, minta maaf terus!" Daiki beranjak berdiri dan tak sengaja ia melihat tas Satsuki masih di sana. Jelas tidak mungkin gadis itu pulang tanpa membawa tasnya. Akhirnya Daiki memutuskan untuk mencari Satsuki yang diyakininya masih di sekitar sana.

Ia berhenti di depan toilet perempuan dan menunggu di depan pintunya. Astaga, kenapa perempuan selalu menghabiskan waktu di kamar mandi dalam waktu yang lama?

Tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis yang hendak masuk ke toilet sehingga Daiki menyingkir. Belum satu menit, terdengar teriakan histeris dari dalam toilet yang membuat Daiki kaget sekaligus panik. Tak hanya itu, beberapa teman-teman setimnya yang mendengar teriakan tadi juga berdatangan. Kemudian perempuan tadi ke luar dari toilet dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Di dalam sana … pingsan!"

Daiki langsung masuk ke dalam toilet perempuan itu tanpa pikir panjang lagi. Di lantai terlihat tubuh Satsuki tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Daiki segera berjongkok di depannya dan menepuk pelan pipi Satsuki. Daiki mengumpat pelan, suhu tubuh Satsuki panas sekali.

"Dia demam," sahut Daiki.

"Aomine, sebaiknya kaubawa Momoi-_san_ pulang ke rumahnya," kata Imayoshi yang langsung diikuti oleh Daiki.

Diangkatnya perlahan tubuh Satsuki, kedua tangannya sudah berada pada punggung dan bagian bawah lutut Satsuki. Kemudian, ia membawa gadis itu sesegera mungkin menuju rumah Satsuki yang untungnya tak terlalu jauh dari sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ibu Satsuki membukakan pintu seraya Daiki yang masih menggendong Satsuki membawa gadis itu memasuki kamarnya. Ibu Satsuki terlihat begitu khawatir dengan kesehatan Satsuki belakangan ini memang, apalagi setelah Daiki tiba-tiba muncul sembari menggendong Satsuki yang tak sadarkan diri.

Daiki merebahkan Satsuki di atas ranjang secara perlahan, kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh gadis itu. Ia menarik kursi yang ada di kamar Satsuki dan duduk tepat di samping gadis itu sementara ia mengompres kening Satsuki dengan saputangan basah oleh air dingin yang dibawakan Ibu Satsuki.

"Ya ampun, Sa-_chi_. Kenapa kau bisa sampai sakit begini?" Ibu Satsuki mengelus pelan puncak rambut putrinya sebelum menatap Daiki, "Terima kasih banyak ya sudah mengantar Sa-_chi_ pulang ke rumah, Daiki-_kun_."

Daiki mengangguk, "Sama-sama, _obasan_. Apa Satsuki sering kelelahan belakangan ini?"

"Belakangan ini Sa-_chi_ memang sering begadang. Tiap kuminta untuk istirahat, Sa-_chi_ selalu bilang ia harus kerja keras karena ia merasa bersalah sebagai manajer tidak bisa memberikan strategi yang baik sehingga tim basketnya kalah di pertandingan terakhir."

Daiki memandang Satsuki yang terlelap dan dalam hati mengumpat kesal mengenai sikap bodoh gadis itu.

"Daiki-_kun_, tolong jaga Sa-_chi_ sebentar, ya. Bibi mau membuatkan bubur untuk Sa-_chi_," kata Ibu Satsuki yang langsung direspon Daiki dengan anggukkan kepala. Setelah beliau menutup pintu kamar Satsuki, Daiki kembali menatap wajah sahabatnya sejak kecil itu.

Tangan Daiki tergerak untuk menggenggam tangan Satsuki, ia mennggenggam erat tangan itu seolah ingin memberitahu gadis itu kalau ia ada di sampingnya. Sementara tangan Daiki yang satu lagi menyentuh puncak kepala Satsuki dan mengacak rambut gulalinya pelan penuh sayang. Wajah Daiki masih menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Kau pintar, tapi bisa sangat bodoh. Lain kali jaga kesehatanmu kalau mau memenangkan tim basket kita," kata Daiki yang kemudian tersenyum tipis, "Tapi aku bangga _memiliki_ manajer sepertimu—maksudku yang lain juga. Latihan tidak seru bila kau tidak ada, Satsuki. Maka dari itu, lekaslah sembuh supaya kau bisa melihat latihan kami. Dan … supaya aku bisa memamerkan teknik baruku kepadamu."

Kemudian Daiki mengambil saputangan dari kening Satsuki sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak bangun, namun bukan untuk pergi melainkan pemuda itu kemudian agak membungkuk untuk mengecup kening Satsuki berharap bisa meringankan sakitnya. Setelah menjauh dan mengompres kening Satsuki lagi, ia hendak pergi ke luar sebentar sampai tangannya digenggam tangan Satsuki.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Satsuki dengan suara yang parau, "Jangan pergi, Dai-_chan_. Temani aku di sini."

Daiki tersenyum lagi sebelum akhirnya kembali duduk di samping Satsuki dan menggenggam erat tangan gadis itu. Mata Satsuki setengah terbuka, gadis itu belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"Istirahatlah, Satsuki," kata Daiki dengan nada yang lembut seraya ibu jarinya mengelus halus punggung tangan Satsuki yang digenggamnya.

"Tapi jangan pergi ya, Dai-_chan_. Aku tidak mau kehilangan Dai-_chan_, aku masih sayang Dai-_chan_."

Daiki terdiam sedikit tidak menyangka mendengar pengakuan Satsuki. Namun, ia merasa hatinya menghangat dan tanpa disuruh bibirnya mengembangkan senyum. Genggaman tangan Daiki pada tangan Satsuki kini saling bertumpu pada siku mereka, dan kemudian Daiki mengecup lama punggung tangan Satsuki.

"Iya, aku juga sayang kamu, Satsuki."

**Tamat**


End file.
